


tell me how you'd do it

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, The Stolen Century, Trans Female Character, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Barold, you aredangerouslyclose to getting me all wound up.”“So can I help you… unwind, maybe?”Lup thinks about it, looking at him.“Yeah. Hell yeah! How about this, how about you tell me what to do. What you’d do to me.”





	tell me how you'd do it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for a 30-day writing challenge and cleaned up a little before posting. Set during The Stolen Century.

They're in Lup's bedroom after dinner when Barry says, “So you really couldn't hear the song?”

“Nu-uh. I'm still not totally convinced you and Luc aren't playing some- admittedly epic- prank on us.”

“Weird.”

“You know what's even weirder? How bad I wanna smooch your creepy lich face.”

“So do it.” Barry leans down, red robe fluttering in a nonexistent breeze, and Lup stretches up to kiss where his face would be.

“Mm. Got a spicy aftertaste, kind of. I should get Taako in on this. Your ghost face might be the key to Flavortown.”

“Absolutely not. I'm sorry, babe, but that mouth has called me ‘Patrick Swayze from Ghost’ too many times. It'd just be too painful.”

“You wouldn't sacrifice just a _little_ of your dignity to help us find that mythical city of tastebud-tickling wonders?”

“Sorry, hon. That's a hard limit.”

“I see how it is.” Lup lies back on their bed, head propped up on a pillow, and pats the mattress next to her. “Take a load off, Mr. Ghost With the Most.”

Barry laughs, and sinks down next to her. He keeps phasing through the sheets and Lup watches him and snorts. Then, after a moment, she sighs.

“Man, Bar, why'd you have to kick it so early this time around? There are a few things I'd like you to be doing to me right now that don't involve haunting.”

“Oh yeah?” Lup can almost see him raising his eyebrows, and there’s a smile in his voice when he says, “Like what?”

“Kissing me, for starters. And not spicy lich kisses, just regular flesh kisses.”

“Where exactly would I be kissing you?”

“Mm. Well, obviously you’d start at my lips. No point in rushing it. We’d get some good smoochin’ in. Maybe get some tongue up in the mix if we’re feeling wild.”

“I’m on board so far. Go on.”

“You could for sure kiss my neck, too. I love it when you do that. When you use your tongue, too. I think I have goosebumps just thinking about it, shit.”

“I’d wanna play with your ears. They’re so cute. ‘Specially when they twitch a lot.” Almost on cue, Lup’s ear flicks back against her head, and she’s a pretty shade of pink. “Like that.”

“Barold, you are _dangerously_ close to getting me all wound up.”

“So can I help you… unwind, maybe?”

Lup thinks about it, looking at him. 

“Yeah. Hell yeah! How about this, how about you tell me what to do. What you’d do to me.”

If he had a face to blush with, Barry would be as red as his cloak. 

“Cool. So… should I start, or…?”

“Mhm. If you’re down.”

“Oh, I’m down. So, uh… where was I?

“Oh yeah, your ears. I think I’d wanna touch ‘em first. Just gently drag my fingers up and down. Make you giggle.”

Lup takes her hand and with a feather-light touch, traces the shell of her ear. She tries to do it the way Barry does it, and with his voice in her ear and her eyes closed, it could be him.

“Yeah, like that. Then I’d probably switch to my tongue. I like the noises you make when I suck on your earlobes. And the tips of your ears. They're just sensitive all over and it's really hot.

“Next I’d probably wanna slide your shirt up so I can kiss your stomach. It’s so fuckin’ cute, Lup. Gods, I love your belly.”

Lup pulls her shirt up, runs her hands over her stomach. Feels the warmth of her skin and the way her light touch tickles, and sighs quietly.

“I’d definitely take your shirt off all the way, next. I wanna see your boobs.”

Lup sits up to take her shirt the rest of the way off before lying back down next to Barry. 

“How’s this? You seeing enough boob?”

“Hell yeah. I’d like to see you touching them, more, though.”

“How should I?”

“Hmm. Cup ‘em, first. Just kind of… feel them. Appreciate what good fuckin’ boobs you have. What _great_ boobs you have. Gods, Lup, they’re so good.”

She laughs, but does what she’s told. They feel good in her hands. Soft and full. She’s fucking proud of them, and knowing that Barry loves them too makes her feel warm.

“Next I’d play with your nipples. Suck on them, pinch them, tease you real good. I’d wanna get them nice and hard before I moved on.”

Lup traces her areolae, just barely skirting the edges, and slowly circles in closer and closer. Just before she can touch her nipples, though, Barry says, “Wait. You should… you should, uh, put your fingers in your mouth. Get them wet.”

Lup hums her assent, and she slicks her fingers before touching her nipples again. And it feels so good- almost like Barry’s mouth, but not quite. Teasingly similar. And really, _really_ good. She moans a little- mostly for Barry, but definitely not faked. She presses up into her touch, arching her back. Nothing wrong with putting on a little show.

“Yeah, good. Just like that. Gods, Lup, I wish that was my mouth instead of your fingers.”

“Me too, handsome. This is good, but, mm… nothing like the real deal.”

“Flatterer,” Barry says, but his voice cracks a little. “Okay. I think now’s the part where I’d start kissing your stomach again. This time I’d be moving down, though.”

Lup is flat against the bed again, and obediently moves her hands back down to her stomach, which is twisting with anticipation. She wants to touch herself, but she told Barry to set the pace. It’s a little more exciting this way, too. 

“You still with me, babe?”

“Oh, I’m with you. You gonna keep going, or do I need to take this sitch into my own hands?”

“I mean, it’s gonna have to be with your own hands.”

“You know what I mean, smartass. C’mon, please?”

It’s the ‘please’ that does it- the way she says it when she's turned on is something Barry never gets tired of hearing.

“So I’d kiss your stomach some more, because I love it, but I’d start pushing your pants down. Just enough to kiss your hips. Maybe leave a bruise or two there. I’d wanna wait until you got impatient and started pushing on my head, trying to get me where you want me. But I won’t make you wait like that this time.

“Go ahead and take your pants off. Panties stay on, though.”

Lup unbuttons them quickly, and throws them on the floor before Barry is done with his sentence. He laughs at her, but gods, she’s gorgeous, blushing and watching him, waiting for him- him!- to tell her how to make herself feel good.

“Hey, I love you a lot.”

“I love you too, Bar. Also, I’m about to die. _Please_ let me get off?”

“We're getting there.”

“Oh, no. No, no. I will deffo get up and leave if you take much longer.”

“Yeah, yeah. You wanna know what I’d do next, or not?”

“Yeah, tell me.”

“I’d touch you through your panties. Put my hand up against your clit and make you gasp. When you rock into my hand- I like that. It’s hot. Like you can’t get enough of me.”

“Well,” Lup says, a little breathlessly as she rocks into her hand, “I can’t. Get enough of you.”

That makes Barry’s would-be heart sing.

“Feel the shape of you. Trace from the base to the tip. Again. And again. Let you feel how the fabric moves against your skin.” She does. It’s good, but not _enough_.

When he tells her to take her underwear off and touch herself, skin-on-skin, finally, she almost cries. Her underwear get thrown across the room, somewhere- she’ll find them later. Barry has her slick her hand with spit, and she’s soft and sensitive and when she finally, finally touches herself, she lets out an _ah_ that rings in Barry’s ears.

“Barry,” she whispers as she wraps her thumb and middle finger around the base of her clit and slides them up, “Barry, babe, talk to me.”

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, “Lup, shit, if you could see yourself… I wanna put my mouth on you, on your breasts or your clit or you neck or your mouth, I don’t care, I just wanna taste you-”

Lup brings her other hand between her legs, presses two fingers against her perineum as she ruts against the palm of her other hand, and rubs slowly and firmly. 

“I love you,” Barry says as she thrusts her hips up, “Lup, gods, I love you, you’re amazing, fuck-”

“Barry,” she groans, and strokes herself loosely, quickly, her hips stuttering, “I-”

As Lup comes in her hand, Barry feels himself slipping, crackling with red electricity, and has to will himself to calm down. His spectral fists are clenched and his lich form is mimicking deep breathing- forces of habit more than anything. When he pulls himself together, Lup is splayed out on the bed next to him, head surrounded by a halo of dirty-blonde hair, and watching him with a sleepy grin.

“You good?”

“What can I say? You drive me wild even when I’m dead.”

Lup laughs, and puts out a hand to mime cupping his face. He can almost feel her touching him, he thinks.

“I love you too, Bar. And you better believe next year I’m gonna blow your mind.”

“Is it too corny to say you already have?”

“Yeah. But I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

“Love you, Lup.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate comments.
> 
> Also, you can find me on Twitter @negligCatharsis where I'm currently doing a 30-day writing challenge and posting short fics daily.


End file.
